


Auralphonic 004: Feedback

by auralphonic



Series: Episodes [4]
Category: Podfic Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Meta, Other, Podcast, Podfic & Podficced Works, feedback, recs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/pseuds/auralphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join Dodificus and Paraka, with special guests yue_xi and greedy_dancer as they talk about podfic feedback; how to give it and the best kinds to receive. Links to all the sites and podfics discussed in the episode, check out our <a href="https://pinboard.in/u:auralphonic/t:ep004/">pinboard</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auralphonic 004: Feedback

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [our website](http://www.auralphonic.podfic.com) for more information, or you can follow us on [](http://twitter.com/auralphonic)[](http://twitter.com/auralphonic)**auralphonic**  
> [](http://auralphonic.tumblr.com)[](http://auralphonic.tumblr.com) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://www.pinboard.in/u:auralphonic)[](http://www.pinboard.in/u:auralphonic) **auralphonic**
> 
> You can also find us on [itunes](https://itunes.apple.com/ca/podcast/auralphonic/id951482463?mt=2) or email us at auralphonic@gmail.com

**Download: **[mp3](http://www.auralphonic.podfic.com/eps/auralphonic_004_feedback.mp3) **Length:** 1:04:41  
**Hosts:** dodificus and paraka, with guests yue_xi and greedy_dancer****

Links to all the sites and podfics discussed in the episode, check out our [pinboard](https://pinboard.in/u:auralphonic/t:ep004/). 

  * [We Love Podfic](http://welovepodfic.dreamwidth.org/)
  * [Podfic Bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/)
  * [Amplificathon 2015](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/tag/amplificathon:2015)
  * [Amp Support](http://amp-support.dreamwidth.org/)
  * [AlessNox' Talkback](http://auralphonic.podfic.com/talkbacks/004%20AlessNox.mp3)
  * [blackglass' Talkback](http://auralphonic.podfic.com/talkbacks/004%20blackglass.mp3)
  * [melusina and Penny's Talkback](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3382016)
  * [Susan Voight's Talkback](http://auralphonic.podfic.com/talkbacks/004%20susan%20voight.mp3)
  * [once again on editing](http://podfic-tips.livejournal.com/98032.html)
  * [tinypinkmouse's Talkback](http://auralphonic.podfic.com/talkbacks/004%20tinypinkmouse.mp3)
  * [Vorvayne's Talkback](http://auralphonic.podfic.com/talkbacks/004%20vorvayne.mp3)
  * [Crack AUs and the People Who Love Them written and read by yin_again](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/crack-aus-and-people-who-love-them-podfic-album)
  * [Commenting on Podfic: vocabulary by yue_xi](http://podfic-tips.livejournal.com/95933.html)
  * [Pod-Aware meta: story love, body love, performance love by greedy_dancer](http://greedy-dancer.dreamwidth.org/646571.html)
  * [On Podfic by Penny](http://pennyplainknits.livejournal.com/205543.html)
  * [Untitled podfic meta by general_jinjur](http://general-jinjur.dreamwidth.org/642493.html)
  * [Professional Misconduct by cricketk, written by Habernero](http://archiveofourown.org/works/585865)
  * [In Which Tony Builds Himself Some Friends (But His Family Was Assigned by Nick Fury)' Series by hananobira, written by scifigrrl47](http://archiveofourown.org/series/43300)
  * [Toaster 'Verse podfics on the Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/seriesphil-coulsons-case-files-of-toasterverse)
  * [All The Leaves Are Brown (And the sky is gray) by sisi_rambles, written by AvocadoLove](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3465407)
  * [Creepy Hand Puppet Feedback by sk_lee](http://www.auralphonic.podfic.com/talkbacks/FB4dodie.wmv)



**Author's Note:**

> If you have any thoughts to add to the discussion, please consider sending us a [TalkBack submission](http://www.auralphonic.podfic.com/?page_id=29)!
> 
> The music is [Carefree](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Kevin_MacLeod/Calming/Carefree) by [Kevin MacLeod](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Kevin_MacLeod/) and our art was made by [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/)**yue_ix**


End file.
